D'or et de fleur
by Medlynya
Summary: De Louis et d'or D'Alyssum et d'onyx C'est l'histoire d'amour d'une fleur et d'une devise. C'est l'histoire d'une rencontre entre Alyssum Thomas et Louis Weasley
1. Une rencontre étonnante

Elle est rentrée dans ma vie a la vitesse d'un coup de poing dans le ventre.  
Je ne l'ai pas vu venir et j'ai perdu connaissance devant ses beaux yeux noirs. Ou alors c'est seulement le manque d'oxygène dû à mon estomac qui s'est comprimé sous la violence de l'impact qui en est la cause.  
Il n'y a pas à dire Alyssum Thomas avait un sens des rencontres assez étrange.  
Il faut dire que je l'ai cherché ce coup de poing en me glissant derrière elle alors qu'elle semblait visiblement perdue dans la jungle Amazonienne. Mais que fiche-elle ici par le caleçon de Merlin ?  
Et puis n'a-t-on pas idée de frapper les gens lorsque ceux-ci viennent vous aider ? Hmm quoi qu'en y réfléchissant visiblement celle-ci n'avait pas l'air vraiment perdue au vue de l'étrange maison roulante que j'ai aperçu derrière elle avant qu'elle ne me retourne pour me frapper dans un sursaut d'instinct de survie.  
Par le slip jaune de Dumbledore elle aurait quand même pu éviter de m'agresser ?  
Quoi que j'aurai peut-être dû éviter de me précipiter à sa rencontre sans m'annoncer. Mais j'ai tellement peu l'occasion de rencontrer de sorciers Anglais que j'ai manqué de jugeote.  
Cela fait quelques semaines que je suis de retour en Amazonie depuis mes vacances en Inde avec Lucy et la compagnie de sorciers de mon monde me manque quelque peu.  
Alors, lorsque j'ai vu ma condisciple de Poudlard en pleine forêt équatoriale, je me suis avancé derrière elle et sans prévenir ai posé ma main sur son épaule avant de l'apostropher. Mal m'en pris, car l'accueil ne fut pas celui espéré. Surprise la jeune femme m'a frappé à l'estomac d'un coup de poing assez violent.  
Mais par les oreilles velues de Morgane elle n'aurait pas put me stupéfier au lieu de me donner la nausée ?

Je me suis réveillé sur un matelas posé sur une mezzanine sous des combles. Partout où mon regard se porte, je ne vois que du bois. Du bois pour les murs et la charpente qui tiennent grâce à des pieux en bois, du bois pour les meubles et le plancher. C'est chaleureux, mais ce bois si clair est inhabituel pour moi qui passe ma vie dans une bungalow sombre où la poussière des chantiers de fouilles n'est jamais bien loin.  
Que fait une maison pareille dans cet endroit ? Intrigué, je me lève en essayant d'éviter de se cogner à une des poutres de l'habitation.  
C'était une toute petite maison malgré le fait que clairement la magie à un peu aidé à agrandir l'espace.  
La chambre se situe à l'étage, une barrière donne sur le salon en contrebas où trône un poêle à bois autour duquel se trouvent deux fauteuils en cuir usé. Une chouette hulule doucement sur son perchoir tandis que le feu crépite dans l'âtre et que quelqu'un s'agite dans la cuisine qui semble se situer quelque part sous la mezzanine.  
Une bibliothèque à côté d'un bureau devant une fenêtre, où une jardinière fleurit est accrochée à l'extérieur, complète l'ensemble de meubles qui occupaient la pièce à vivre. Quelques plantes étranges sont suspendues au plafond et courent sur les murs, des photos et dessins ornent l'espace restant sur les cloisons. Des coussins dans les tons verts et briques et un tapis dans les mêmes tons rendent la pièce chaleureuse.  
Apaisé par les lieux, j'entreprends de descendre l'escalier dans lequel des rangements sont creusés. Ce fut le miaulement d'un chat ocellé qui somnole dans un des compartiments de l'escalier qui m'accueille dans la pièce avant que sa maîtresse interpellée sorte le nez de ses placards pour apparaître derrière le comptoir-bar qui sépare la cuisine du salon.

Méfiant, je m'approche du comptoir-bar en marbre gris et bois au-dessus duquel la jeune fille s'active à verser deux tasses de thé et disposer quelques cookies sur une assiette en faïence quelque peu abîmée. En un geste amical, elle m'invite à prendre place sur un des tabourets de bar avant de se servir. Là cote à cote, on boit notre thé sans échanger un seul mot. Le silence est seulement brisé par le feu qui brûle dans la cheminée et le chat qui s'est mis à ronronner sur les genoux d'Alyssum.  
Subjugué je détaille le visage de la métisse qui sirote doucement son thé noir. De longues boucles noires courent le long de tes pommettes saillantes au-dessus duquel deux yeux noires comme l'onyx pétillent.  
Bêtement, lorsque les deux prunelles se sont ancrées aux miennes, je me suis senti perdu. Un sourire s'est étiré sur les lèvres pleines de la jeune femme avant que d'un baiser sur la joue et un chuchotement d'excuse elle ne me dise au revoir et qui sait peut-être à une prochaine fois.

Je me suis retrouvé comme un benêt devant le seuil de sa porte sans avoir compris que je me faisais mettre à la porte sans plus de cérémonie.  
Planté sur le seuil, je regarde avec des yeux ronds l'étrange maison qui se trouve devant moi. C'est une petite maison sur roue sur le toit de laquelle pousse un minuscule jardin potager.  
Après un haussement d'épaule incrédule devant l'étrange habitation, je pars en direction du village sorcier dans lequel je loge depuis quelques semaines déjà.  
J'ai bien tenté de la revoir par la suite, mais j'ai eu beau frapper à la porte, la jeune Poufsouffle n'est jamais là. Et puis un jour elle ne fut tout simplement plus là. Envolées Alyssum et sa tiny house.

Alyssum Thomas est rentré dans ma vie de la façon la plus étrange qu'il soit. Elle m'a donné un coup de poing, m'a prêté son lit le temps que je me réveille de mon évanouissement avant de me servir un thé pendant lequel elle n'a pas décroché un mot et après de brèves excuses m'a flanqué à la porte avant de disparaître quelques jours plus tard sans jamais chercher à me revoir.


	2. Du fusain sur les joues

Tout cela n'a été qu'une parenthèse dans ma vie. Un petit retour aux sources qui m'a conduit à finir mes vacances sur les lieux de mon premier travail. Après la fête d'Holi où j'ai retrouvé Lucy, après toutes ces années perdues en correspondance stérile, j'ai eu besoin de revenir me perdre dans la jungle Amazonienne loin de tout.  
ça ne devait être qu'une parenthèse dans ma vie de paléoethnologue et pourtant c'est à ce moment-là que la fille de Dean Thomas et Pansy Parkinson est rentrée dans ma vie à la vitesse d'un uppercut.

J'ai vite laissé derrière moi l'étrangeté de notre rencontre pour me concentrer à mon travail. De retour au Colorado j'ai sorti de sa tête la jeune métisse pour me consacrer à mes précieuses fouilles.  
J'ai laissé derrière lui moi des nombreuses trouées dans la canopée Amazonienne afin de retourner à la chaleur du parc National de Mesa Verde sans imaginer un seul instant revoir celle qui m'avait assommé.  
Et pourtant elle est là. Sa Tiny house posée en pleine région des fours corners. Sa présence si près du parc où je travaille est totalement incongru. A croire que l'Amérique n'est pas assez grande pour deux.

Stupéfait je suis resté bêtement planté devant sa maison sans oser frapper. Hébété je regarde la bicoque roulante qui détone complètement dans le paysage désert. Mais bon sang que fait-elle ici ? A croire qu'elle me suit.  
Du bruit sur le toit de l'étrange engin roulant me fit lever la tête. Elle est perchée sur le toit plat de sa maison transformé en jardin potager. Le visage penché sur un carnet elle dessine en des gestes saccadés.  
Je reste là les yeux levés vers le jardin qui flotte au-dessus de la voiture à la contempler. De ce que je peux voir elle a les lèvres pincées tant elle s'applique à dessiner quelque chose là-bas dans l'horizon. Elle ne fait pas attention à moi trop occupée qu'elle est à gribouiller sur sa feuille. Je n'ai jamais rien compris à l'art. Ce n'est pas moi l'artiste de la famille. La seule chose que je peux dire quand je vois une oeuvre c'est : j'aime, je n'aime pas, ça m'émeut, je trouve ça moche. Je ne comprends rien au charabia de Dom quand elle m'entraîne à la découverte des nouveaux tableaux qu'elle expose dans sa galerie. Moi quand je regarde la toile accrochée au mur je ne cherche pas en extirper les secrets de l'artiste. Je regarde et c'est tout.

Mais de voir Alyssum si concentrée dans son art je ne peux m'empêcher de faire une analogie avec mon travail. Petit à petit j'extirpe les secrets oubliés d'anciennes cultures avec une patience et un amour de la découverte qui ressemble à celui qu'affiche la métisse à cet instant. Les coups secs de crayon sur la toile me font penser à ceux du pinceau sur la terre. Archéologue, peintre au final c'est un peu pareil.  
Eblouie par cette évidence nouvelle je me mets à suivre les mains qui tracent de grandes lignes sur le canson avec un regard neuf. Finalement, l'art ce n'est pas moldu. J'en comprends peut-être plus que ce que je croyais.

Je n'ose pas lui faire signe, on ne peut pas dire que notre dernière rencontre ait été chaleureuse. Alors, je reste là au pied de cette étrange maison à regarder la fille là haut sur le toit.  
Elle ne fait rien si ce n'est noircir son calepin sans regarder autre chose que ce point fixe dans l'horizon. Curieux je la regarde faire. Même Dominique n'est jamais aussi concentrée quand elle peint alors que dessine-t-elle avec autant d'applications ? J'ai beau me retourner je ne vois rien si ce n'est l'oasis vert de Mesa Verde derrière moi.

Elle tient dans ses mains un crayon qui lui noircit les mains et laissait des traces noires sur ses joues quand elle décolle les mèches que le vent vient plaquer sur ses joues.  
Du fusain, il me semble que c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle j'avais vu les dessins noirs un peu baveux qui sont placardés à l'auberge des gens brisés. Dean m'avait expliqué ce que c'est que ce bout de charbon avec lequel il aime dessiner.  
Il semblerait bien que sa fille ait hérité de sa passion pour le dessin. Elle en a bien de la chance de partager sa passion et même peut-être son métier avec son père.

A y regarder d'un peu plus près elle est un peu étrange Alyssum Thomas. Oui elle est différente des autres. Comme Lucy et moi elle a cette lumière particulière dans le regard.  
Elle est bizarre à venir se perdre dans les pleines du Colorado avec sa petite maison roulante tout aussi surprenante qu'elle.  
Elle est étrange, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver belle avec ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés qui dansent dans le vent et ses joues pleines de fusain.


	3. Les étoiles de son regard

Je ne me souviens plus de quand j'ai commencé à regarder Alyssum.

Sans doute pas à Poudlard.  
Elle avait été envoyée à Poufsouffle un an avant ma répartition a Serdaigle. Entre les murs du château elle n'était pour moi qu'une inconnue parmi les ombres.  
Longtemps haie de par sa naissance elle était par la suite devenue la coqueluche de sa maison, du moins je crois. Une chose est sûre elle avait ce don d'attirer les gens à elle.  
Mais pour moi elle n'était que la fille de celui qui avait partagé sa cellule avec la marraine de ma cousine et de celle qui avait voulu livrer mon parrain a Voldemort. Je pense que pour beaucoup elle restait la fille d'un héros de guerre et d'une ennemie. Peut-être que cela lui avait causé du tort, mais comme je le disais Alyssum à toujours eut la faculté de se faire aimer.  
Pour ma part je me moquais bien de sa naissance. Je ne la jugeais pas pour ça, mais elle ne m'attirait pas pour autant. Je me contentais seulement de l'ignorer comme je le faisais pour la plupart de mes condisciples.  
J'avais bien eu des amis avant que Lucy me rejoigne à Poudlard mais j'en avais laissé tomber un grand nombre lorsque je m'étais rendu compte qu'ils ne voulaient pas de mon encombrante cousine.  
Non à Poudlard ma vie avait tendance à se cantonner à Ella la digne fille de ma marraine cette héroïne et Lucy mon petit satellite terrestre. J'avais déjà fort à faire avec tous mes cousins et cousines qui ne me portaient pas forcément dans leur coeur pour en plus me mettre à dos une fille aussi adorable et aimée qu'Alyssum Thomas.  
Là où j'évitais purement et simplement de me mêler aux autres elle faisait partie de nombreux clubs et de l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison. Adorable, souriante, rêveuse et amoureuse des plantes à en faire pâlir Neville, une Poufsouffle jusqu'au bout des ongles  
Moi à côté je n'étais rien si ce n'est l'un des nombreux enfants Weasley. Le fils d'une ancienne participante au concours des trois sorciers et d'un héros de guerre.  
Non avant je ne regardais pas Alyssum, car elle ne faisait tout simplement pas parti de mon monde. On était trop différents.  
Elle rayonnait dans ses multiples microcosmes là où je cherchais juste à m'évader de la prison que je m'étais créé. C'est assez ironique quand on y repense. Maintenant tout est différent.

Je ne me souviens plus de quand j'ai commencé à regarder Alyssum.

Peut-être cette fois-ci en Amazonie.  
Je ne pense pas qu'avant qu'elle m'assomme j'ai bien eu le temps de voir quelque chose hormis le monde qui s'était mis à tourner avant que tout devienne noir autour de moi. J'avais juste été surpris de voir une ancienne condisciple de Poudlard en pleine forêt Amazonienne.  
C'est vrai que c'est rare de rencontrer des sorciers Anglais se promener tranquillement en plein dans la plus grande forêt du monde. Le monde est vaste alors rencontrer Alyssum Thomas dans une clairière du Brésil ça m'avait fait un choc qui avait par la suite était suivie d'un véritable uppercut. Non là je n'ai pas pris le temps de vraiment la regarder si ce n'est au détour du thé qu'elle m'a servi avant de me flanquer à la porte sans cérémonie.  
Faut croire qu'elle avait bien changé la Poufsouffle sociable de Poudlard. Les rôles avaient été inversés et c'était maintenant moi qui me retrouvais dans le rôle du gars sociable.  
Je n'avais compris que bien plus tard ce qu'elle était venue faire dans ce coin paumée d'Amérique du Sud. Il se trouve que la jeune fille poussée par son ancien professeur favori avait embrassé la voie de botaniste.  
Je dois dire que Neville a eu le nez creux en encourageant sa petite protégée à courir le monde à la recherche de nouvelles plantes pour les potionnistes et autre férue de plantes vertes. La main verte d'Alyssum et son amour des plantes combinés à un sacré coup de crayon avait rendu la jeune botaniste très vite célèbre dans son domaine d'expertise.  
Telle ces nombreuses protégées la métisse s'épanouissant dans son travail qui lui permettait de voyager autour du monde à la découverte des plantes les plus étranges du globe.  
Non ce jour-là je n'ai pas vraiment regardé Alyssum Thomas tellement j'étais occupé à contempler son étrange maison sur roue sur le toit de laquelle un potager agitait ses feuilles vertes.

Je ne me souviens plus de quand j'ai commencé à regarder Alyssum.

Mais je pense que c'est autour de ce jus de citrouille pris en terrasse du bar du musée de Durango que je l'ai enfin vu.  
Là j'ai aperçu les étincelles qui brillaient dans ses yeux quand elle se mettait à parler de son métier. C'est là au musée de Durango que j'ai vu ses yeux s'allumer de milliers d'étoiles alors qu'elle me faisait découvrir sous un autre angle les objets sur lesquels je travaillais depuis des années. Là où je regardais les trésors du musée avec l'oeil scientifique de l'historien elle les observait de toute son âme. C'était l'artiste qui parlait lorsqu'elle détaillait chaque petit détail de tel ou tel objet. Je revois sans peine la passion qui l'avait habité devant les oeuvres qui s'étalaient devant ses yeux. Là dans son emportement elle m'avait pris la main afin de me faire toucher les creux et les bosses d'une poterie Zuni.  
A ce moment-là je n'avais pu que remercier les responsables du département sorcier du musée pour les sorts de protections qu'ils avaient apposés sur certains objets. Faut croire que je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de mon esprit cartésien, même dans un tel moment je ne pensais qu'au fait qu'on pouvait toucher certains objets sans les abimer grâce au travail des gens du musée. J'étais ridicule. Heureusement elle n'avait pas senti mon trouble où alors elle l'avait mis sur le compte de l'émotion provoquée par la vieille poterie.  
En tout cas je crois bien que c'est ce jour-là que j'ai senti quelque chose bouger en moi en le voyant si pétillante, si bouleversante.  
Mais en réalité ce n'est pas le premier jour où j'ai regardé Alyssum Thomas.

Je ne me souviens de quand j'ai commencé à regarder Alyssum.

Je pense que ce jour-là c'était lors de son apparition incongrue dans le paysage sec du Colorado.  
Deux rencontres en l'espace de trois mois ça fait beaucoup même pour quelqu'un habitué à côtoyer l'étrange et le mystère. Je me suis même demandé en voyant sa maison se découper dans le paysage si elle ne me suivait pas.  
Interrogation incongru quand on connait réellement la Poufsouffle. Car bien qu'extrêmement sociable la fille de Dean et Pansy aime sa solitude et la chérit même. Paradoxe surprenant que j'avais déjà remarqué à Poudlard.  
Bien que très entouré la métisse parlait peu. Cela n'était pas dû à une certaine timidité ou un manque de sujet de conversation mais simplement par économie des mots. Elle n'ouvrait pas la bouche pour un oui ou un non et préférer laisser ses yeux expressifs ou ses dessins s'exprimer pour elle.  
Le contact elle ne le cherchait pas elle le trouvait seulement sans avoir besoin de faire quelque chose. C'était comme ça elle suscitait la sympathie des gens aussi facilement qu'une chandelle attire les insectes.  
Non ce jour-là dans le Colorado c'était juste le destin qui nous avait à nouveau réunit.  
Je n'ai jamais cru au destin, mais maintenant il m'arrive quelquefois de me dire pourquoi pas ? Après tout il a bien placé sur mon chemin Alyssum non pas une fois, mais trois.  
Quand elle était réapparue dans ma vie pour la troisième fois j'étais resté là les bras ballants à la regarder avec la furieuse envie de l'aborder sans savoir comment m'y prendre. On peut dire que la dernière fois que je l'avais accosté tout ne s'était pas très bien passé.

Je crois bien que je n'aurais pas osé faire un pas et serait repartit comme si de rien n'était, si elle n'avait pas levé la tête de son calepin avant de m'apercevoir et me faire un signe suivi d'un grand sourire.  
J'avais alors pris mon courage à deux mains, lui avait rendu son sourire avant de m'approcher du seuil de sa porte tandis qu'elle descendait afin de m'inviter à rentrer à nouveau chez elle.  
On peut dire que l'accueil avait été cette fois-ci chaleureux.  
J'avais passé mon temps à lui parler de mon métier pendant des heures une fois qu'elle m'avait répondu d'un bref « je suis ici pour le travail et puis la lumière ici est superbe pour peindre » à ma question concernant sa venue ici. Du Alyssum tout craché, simple, rapide et un brin expéditif.  
Mais je ne l'avais pas pris pour moi. Elle avait toujours été comme ça de ce que je me souvienne. Peut-être est-ce la tragédie qu'avait vécu sa mère qui l'avait poussé à peser ses mots avant tous les gens qu'elle connaissait peu. En dire le moins possible afin qu'on ne puisse pas te le reprocher par la suite semblait être son credo.  
Et malgré ce départ quelque peu froid dans notre conversation elle s'était par la suite montrée très curieuse quant à mon métier. Je lui avais alors proposé de venir au musée avec moi afin de profiter d'une visite guidée.  
C'est ainsi qu'elle, moi et son fidèle calepin à dessin nous avons passé une après-midi à décortiquer la culture des amérindiens pueblos.

C'est à partir de ce moment qu'Alyssum Thomas est devenue mon nouveau point fixe dans l'espace mouvant. Je suis Louis Weasley l'enfant au prénom de toi. L'astre solaire aux cheveux d'or qui est tombé amoureux d'une fleur. Alyssum, corbeille d'argent ça sonne comme un nom de constellation. J'ai été happé par son regard d'onyx dans lequel brille les étoiles de mon ciel.


	4. Les étoiles, la lune et le soleil

C'est vrai qu'elle est étrange Alyssum Thomas avec ses hautes pommettes qui se soulèvent à chaque fois que ses joues rondes s'étirent sous son sourire. Ses yeux noirs aussi sombres que l'onyx semble toujours fixer quelque chose. Elle est étrange Alyssum avec ses boucles noires qu'elle emmêle systématiquement à trop y passer la main dedans. Avec ses taches de son qui ressortent sur sa peau matte elle a quelque chose d'exotique.  
Elle est belle de cette beauté étrange et chaleureuse qui n'a rien à voir avec celle mystique et évanescente de Lucy.  
Là où elle m'envoûte de par sa simple présence, Lucy elle m'intrigue de par le halo poétique qui l'entoure.

Lucy ma douce et rêveuse petite Lucy.  
Longtemps je me suis demandé si par hasard je n'étais pas tombé amoureux de toi. Mais j'ai tu toutes mes interrogations. A quoi bon te le dire ? A coup sûr je t'aurais fait fuir.  
Et puis aimer sa cousine c'est tabou non ? Honteux j'ai enfoui tout cela au plus profond de mon être.  
Je ne t'ai jamais parlé du trouble qui m'habitais. A quoi bon te le dire ? J'aurais alors balayé d'un simple revers de la main ce lien qui nous unissait.  
Lucy, tu as toujours été ma confidente, celle avec qui je peux enfin être moi-même. Celle à qui je m'adresse en pensées lorsque le silence devient trop pesant.  
Ma petite Lucy aux yeux gris tu as été pendant longtemps mon seul point d'ancrage dans l'univers.  
Mais Alyssum est arrivé et avec elle tout a été remis en suspend. Elle est mon point d'équilibre.  
En une fraction de seconde ses yeux noirs ont emplis mon ciel de milliers d'étoiles. Son sourire me donne envie de croquer la vie à pleine dents tout en l'embrassant à en rosir ses lèvres. Je sais c'est niai dit comme ça, mais je me sens à nouveau revivre avec elle.  
A ses côtés mon cerveau arrête de saturer sous le nombre de phrases qui défilent dans ma tête. Fini les insomnies à rallonge à force de trop réfléchir, il me suffit de la sentir contre moi pour m'endormir doucement.  
Alyssum c'est tout simplement celle avec qui je me sens bien. Pas de longs monologues et des sourires qui n'en finisse plus. Non avec elle tout est plus simple il suffit d'un geste, d'une phrase pour qu'elle m'emporte en un tourbillon dans son univers.

Tu sais Lucy, elle a tout de suite compris le lien qui nous unit. Ce lien étrange qui fait que je t'écris des lettres à rallonge quand je ne suis pas en train de m'imaginer te parler.  
Par bêtise j'ai failli m'éloigner de toi de peur de compromettre ma relation d'adulte avec mon doute d'adolescence. Mais c'est ma belle étoile qui m'a fait prendre conscience de mon erreur de jugement.  
J'ai bien assez de place pour deux dans ma vie. Quand je te dis qu'elle est parfaite mon Alyssum.  
Oui j'ai bien assez de place dans ma vie pour toutes les femmes qui constellent mon ciel. Car sans vous que serais je devenue ? Je crois que je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser la chance que j'ai de vous avoir toutes dans ma vie.  
Sans ma marraine je n'aurais jamais voulu faire de l'histoire mon métier. Et si Ella, sa fille, ne lui avait jamais parlé de mon voeu de devenir paléoethnologue jamais je n'aurais rencontré ma mentor. Sans Astoria jamais je n'aurais fait ce métier qui a été toute ma vie fut un temps. Sans elles dans ma vie jamais je n'aurais connu cet enchaînement de succession qui m'a mené à Alyssum. Et surtout sans toi j'aurai échoué depuis longtemps sur la route, incapable de me relever, incapable de continuer à croire à un futur heureux.  
Oui sans vous je n'aurais jamais été l'homme qui est tombé amoureux de la plus belle des fleurs.

Depuis que je suis parti de la chaumière au coquillage je me sens revivre. Mais je crois que c'est là-bas dans un endroit perdu du Colorado que je me sens enfin chez moi. Là-bas, non, loin du parc de National Mesa Verde une vie m'attend.  
Cela ne fait pas longtemps que nous sommes ensemble... un an, deux ans, trois même, par merlin que le temps passe vite...mais pourtant je sens que c'est la bonne comme dit mamie Molly.  
Jamais auparavant je n'avais dit ça et pourtant j'ai connu les bras d'autres filles avant de tomber sur cette fleur perdue en plein désert.  
Oui la première fois où je me suis enfin sentis chez moi c'est dans une petite maison roulante sur le toit de laquelle pousse un jardin de poche. Dans une maison où les murs sont recouverts de plantes et de dessins je peux enfin respirer à mon aise. Et malgré un chat qui fait le gros dos lorsque je jure un peu trop j'ai trouvé ma place dans l'écosystème fragile qu'est la maison d'Alyssum Thomas.  
Quand je regarde derrière moi et que je vois tout le chemin parcouru j'ai envie de pleurer. Je ne me serais jamais cru capable de tout ça. Il est passé où le gosse amer Lucy ?  
Dis-moi Lucy tu crois qu'enfin j'ai laissé derrière moi cette guerre que je n'ai jamais connue, mais que je portais comme un fardeau ? Je ne ressens plus toute cette haine qui me faisait étouffer d'amertume. Je crois bien qu'Alyssum a fini par gommer les dernières cicatrices qui me restaient.

Elle est étrange Alyssum avec son chat presque aussi ronchon qu'elle et sa manie de couvrir les murs d'objets comme si elle ne voulait plus voir les murs. Ces silences peuvent durer des heures et il arrive bien souvent qu'elle oublie l'heure alors qu'elle peint. Mais sur son visage il y a un toujours ce sourire doux qui flotte alors qu'elle me regarde.  
Elle n'est peut-être pas aussi étrange que Lucy et ses silences. Que Lucy et ses yeux gris qui fixent le monde à s'en brûler la rétine, mais il y a ce halo poétique qui tourbillonne autour d'elle cette même aura qui entoure ma douce Lucy.  
Mais Alyssum elle a cette petite chose en plus qui fait que lorsqu'elle me sourit j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras et ne plus jamais la lâcher. Et ça avec Lucy je ne ressens pas cette envie, si ce n'est celle de lui attraper la main par peur qu'elle s'envole encore une fois loin de moi.

Et même si encore des fois il m'arrive de me demander comment mon âme soeur c'est coupé en deux, je sais maintenant que mon astre solaire ne peut pas briller sans elles.

Alyssum est les étoiles là où Lucy est la lune.


	5. Des fioles et des odeurs

La première fois où Louis osa embrassé Alyssum il ce fit la remarque que ses lèvres avaient l'amertume du cacao et du lait sucré, que ses cheveux sentaient le santal et sa peau la frangipane. Il faut dire que Louis a toujours fait particulièrement attention aux odeurs. Là où Lucy raisonne par mots qu'elle associe à des images lui combine les odeurs aux moments. Ils ont toujours été comme ça Louis et Lucy ils font des associations, des combinaisons étranges là où les autres vivent seulement le moment.  
De son premier baiser avec Alyssum Louis se rappelle le gout de la boisson que la jeune femme buvait avec lui sur le toit de sa petite maison, l'odeur de son shampooing et celle de sa crème. Il se souvient aussi de l'odeur douceâtre des fougères carnivores et de la senteur poivrée des feuilles de menthe qu'il mâchonnait juste avant de sauter le pas. La première fois où Louis osa embrasser Alyssum il se fit la remarque que ses lèvres avaient l'amertume du cacao et du lait sucré, que ses cheveux sentaient le santal et sa peau la frangipane.  
Il faut dire que Louis a toujours fait particulièrement attention aux odeurs. Là où Lucy raisonne par mots qu'elle associe à des images lui combine les odeurs aux moments. Ils ont toujours été comme ça Louis et Lucy, ils font des associations, des combinaisons étranges là où les autres vivent seulement le moment. De son premier baiser avec Alyssum Louis se rappelle le goût de la boisson que la jeune femme buvait avec lui sur le toit de sa petite maison, l'odeur de son shampooing et celle de sa crème. Il se souvient aussi de l'odeur douceâtre des fougères carnivores et de la senteur poivrée des feuilles de menthe qu'il mâchonnait juste avant de sauter le pas.

Il a toujours été comme ça Louis, il fonctionne par association d'odeur. C'est comme ça qu'il se souvient des grands moments de sa vie. De son départ d'Angleterre il sent encore l'odeur des fleurs de champs sous un soleil d'été déjà trop fort pour ce début de matinée.  
Il se rappelle avec précision ce moment où il avait trouvé sa douce et étrange Lucy dans le jardin du terrier avec sur le dos une vieille chemise de nuit qui aurait pu appartenir à grand-mère Molly. Le soleil était levé depuis peu, mais c'était un de ces soleils d'été qui plombaient le ciel de leurs rayons trop chaud et ça dès les premières heures du jour. Et Lucy était là, penchée au-dessus des ombelles des fleurs, le bas de sa chemise de nuit serré dans son point fermé et l'autre posée sur la dentelle blanche quand elle n'effleurait pas les délicats pétales déjà ouverts. Chose rare ses grands yeux gris étaient fermés et ne contemplaient pas le monde comme à leurs habitudes. Elle laissait ses doigts courir autour d'elle, lui faisant découvrir un autre aspect de son environnement. Seule, dans le jardin, alors que les autres dormaient encore elle pouvait se laisser aller et continuer l'exploration de son environnement sans avoir peur des regards scrutateurs de sa famille.  
Il la comprenait lui aussi étouffait dans cette famille bien trop nombreuses. Bien trop aimante et encombrante. Comme Lucy il aspirait à la tranquillité d'être celui qu'il était sans devoir répondre aux aspirations d'une mère, d'un père, trop protecteur. Au plus profond de son cœur, il aspirait à la liberté autant que Lucy rêvait les yeux grands ne sait pas pourquoi, mais voir Lucy les yeux clos sur ses yeux rêveurs le remua au plus profond de son cœur.  
C'était un sentiment primitif, un besoin presque viscéral, mais il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il quitte le terrier, qu'il dise adieu à la chaumière au coquillage et qu'enfin il prenne son envol. Il avait 20 ans et son monde se limitait à sa famille et quelques anciens amis de Poudlard. Sa vie avait été enfermée bien trop longtemps entre les murs étriqués d'un vieux château, de la maison familiale et d'une bicoque en ruine. Il se souvient encore aujourd'hui de l'odeur de ces fleurs des champs alors qu'il avait fui le terrier, fuit la chaumière au coquillage pour partir à l'académie d'Hérodote.

De la mer il se sent encore sur son visage l'odeur des embruns salés qui venaient empoisser ses cils et cheveux alors qu'il attendait la barque qui l'amenait vers cet endroit hors du temps qu'était l'académie.  
Sa vie est faite de souvenirs et d'odeurs.  
Il se souvient plus facilement de l'odeur des sachets de lavande et de sauge que sa mère met dans les armoires de linges que du parfum de ses gâteaux d'anniversaire ou de la couleur de son ancien doudou. Il associe à son père l'odeur du sable chaud Égyptien et à sa mère celle de la garrigue du sud de la France mais il ne se souvient plus avec précision de leur visage. À sa soeur Victoire il accole l'odeur de la rose, cette fleur bien romantique, dont elle aime tant se parfumer et à Dominique celle des bonbons à violette qu'elle trempe si souvent dans son thé. Associer une odeur à un visage, c'est un moyen comme un autre pour lui de se souvenir de ces visages qui se flouttent avec le temps qui passe. Une façon de penser à la personne juste en respirant une odeur spécifique. C'est pour ça que dans son appartement il y a plusieurs fioles avec des odeurs précises. De minuscules petites flasques qui lui tiennent office de pensine. Son stock de petites fioles aux souvenirs. Tel un nez il s'amuse à l'aide d'enchantement à reproduire les parfums spécifiques d'un souvenir ou d'une personne. Ainsi, s'il voulait penser à Lucy il lui suffisait d'ouvrir la fiole étiquetée fleurs des champs. Si c'était son premier baiser avec Alyssum qu'il voulait se remémorer alors c'était la fiole premier baiser qu'il devait ouvrir, mais s'il voulait penser à la jeune métisse il lui suffisait d'allumer un bâton d'encens comme elle le faisait si souvent chez elle.

Encore aujourd'hui Louis se souvient du goût des lèvres d'Alyssum, de son odeur de frangipane et de l'odeur de la menthe qu'il mâchonnait. Mais des autres filles qu'il a embrassé, il ne s'en est jamais souvenu et aucune fiole n'a été là pour le lui rappeler.


	6. Que va dire sa grand-mère ?

Encore aujourd'hui, c'est avec la boule au ventre qu'il se souvient de son retour en Angleterre.

Depuis combien de temps n'y a-t-il pas mis les pieds ? Trois ans, quatre ans ? C'était il y a longtemps, c'était avant qu'il se mette à écrire à Lucy ? Non, c'était avant qu'il la rejoigne en Inde pour leurs retrouvailles après dix ans. Oui, c'est ça, c'était il y a trois ans. Ça va au final, c'est il y a moins longtemps que la deuxième fois, lorsqu'il est rentré au pays après sept ans d'absence.

Pourquoi rentre-t-il si peu souvent ? Il a arrêté de fuir il y a longtemps pourtant. Sans doute que l'Angleterre n'est plus son chez lui. Mais depuis combien de temps le Colorado l'est-il ? Avant ou après sa rencontre avec Alyssum ? Un peu des deux sans doute. Toujours est-il qu'il ne met pas souvent les pieds au terrier au plus grand déplaisir de sa grand-mère paternelle. De plus, comme à chaque fois qu'il rentre au pays elle lui pardonne, il ne fait pas grand cas de ses récriminations. Mais bon, là, il a la gorge nouée rien qu'à imaginer la réaction de ses proches à l'annonce qu'il allait faire. Et sa grand-mère…Par Merlin qu'est ce qu'il appréhende. Désespéré, il se raccroche à la main d'Alyssum. Son éternel sourire aux lèvres elle le regarde d'un air amusé et histoire de l'angoisser un peu plus en rajoute une couche.  
\- Tu feras attention à mon père hein, tu sais, il s'est battu contre des rafleurs alors un paleoethnologue ça ne lui fait pas peur. Grommelant à cette phrase, il lui jette un regard sombre qui se transforme vite en un sourire crispé à la vue de son nez qui se plisse sous son éclat de rire. Comme elle est belle son Alyssum, sa petite fleur.  
Il sait bien qu'elle ne comprend pas son angoisse, ils s'aiment c'est ça le plus important après tout. Il sait bien que c'est tout ce qui compte, mais il n'est pas sûr que sa famille comprendra.  
Déjà, qu'ils ont eut du mal avec le fait qu'Albus n'épouse pas Ella et que leur fils soit un enfant hors mariage. Sa grand-mère avait eut le sourire crispé a cette annonce. Et la leur promettait d'être pire.

Angoissé, il reprend son souffle au milieu de l'accueil des portoilains longues distance. Il a l'impression de se noyer et seuls les doigts d'Alyssum dans sa main lui permettent de ne pas perdre pied. Que va dire sa grand-mère et sa mère ? Depuis le temps qu'il n'est pas rentré elles s'attendent sûrement à une grande nouvelle surtout qu'il ramène enfin une fille à la maison.  
Se reprenant il transplane en direction du terrier. Après tout comme le dit si bien son étoile il y aura bien une grande annonce, ce n'est juste pas celle qu'elles attendent. Un crochet qui lui hameçonne le nombre et l'impression de plonger sa tête dans un seau d'eau glacé. C'est hébété qu'il se retrouve sur le chemin menant à la maison familiale. Doucement, il effleure les lèvres de sa compagne pour se donner du courage. Gentiment, elle le pousse à avancer avant de passer devant lui pour l'entraîner sur le chemin gravillonné. Au loin, le terrier se dresse, toujours aussi bancal que lorsqu'il l'avait laissé. C'est avec la gorge nouée qu'il s'avance vers la maison d'où des rires se font entendre. Ils sont tous là. Il a envie de fuir, de faire demi-tour. Mais il y a Alyssum qui s'avance sur le chemin entouré de mauvaise herbe, il y a cette annonce qu'il veut faire et cette bague qui lui enserre l'annulaire gauche.

Encore aujourd'hui, il se souvient de son angoisse à l'idée d'annoncer à sa famille que lui et Alyssum étaient pacsés.

* * *

Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur mon univers et mes personnages je vous invite à aller sur mon profil (Selket) sur hpfanfiction.

Vous y trouverez notamment diverses séries où sont réunis les textes traitant de mêmes personnages à savoir :

\- Les portes bannières : avec tout mes textes sur les Serpentards

\- Louis, Lucy et le monde : où se trouvent mes textes sur Louis, Lucy et Alyssum

\- Génération perdue : la next-gen

\- Dans l'oeil du photographe : Dean et Pansy

\- Petit brin de Lavande : Seamus et Lavande

\- Les familles Sioc'han-Mckinnon et Jones : toutes les fictions sur les personnages de ces familles (OCs)


	7. Un sacré imprévu

**Texte écrit durant la nuit hpf du 20 avril 2019**

Les nuits insolites se déroule sur Hpfanfiction et elles ont pour challenge 1 Nuit, 1 thème stylistique par heure/1 thème scénaristique par heure, 1 texte sur 1 ou 2 thème(s) le tout en 1heure

Les conditions étaient : une image montrant deux mains tenant des chaussons d'enfant

* * *

Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça lui arriverait. Il laissait ça aux autres. Ce n'est pas qu'ils les détestent. C'est juste qu'il n'est pas fait pour ça. Tout simplement. Enfin du moins pour encore quelque temps. Il verra plus tard s'il change d'avis.  
Quand ça lui est tombé déçu à la vitesse d'un dragon en chute libre il est resté stoïque, sans quoi savoir dire, quoi faire. Intérieurement, il panique totalement. Ce n'est pas le moment. Il y a son chantier. Il y a ses missions à elle. Ils ont encore le temps devant eux. Il sait bien que tout ça ne sont que de fausses excuses. Qu'il n'y a jamais de bon moment. Il y a ses fouilles, et puis les prochaines et encore les suivantes. Il y a sa carrière à elle aussi. Et puis surtout il y a toujours le temps jusqu'au moment où c'est trop tard.  
À vrai dire, il ne s'est jamais demandé s'il en veut. Pour lui, il y a bien assez à faire avec ceux des autres. Mais voilà ça lui été tombé sur le coin de la tête sans qu'il le voit venir.  
Et maintenant il reste là les bras ballants sans savoir quoi faire. Sans savoir quoi dire. Pourtant, ils ont toujours fait attention. Mais faut croire que des fois c'est la faute à pas de chance.  
Foutu potion ! Il va retrouver le fabricant et lui faire un procès. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû lire les petites inscriptions en bas de l'étiquette ? Quelle idée aussi d'écrire si petit de telles choses. Promis une fois la crise gérée, il va lui écrire une beuglante à celui-là on verra ce qu'il va dire pour sa défense.

En face de lui, il y a Alyssum qui sourit en lui tendant le paquet. Qu'es-ce qu'il doit faire ? Bon sang, il faut qu'il réagisse. Partir en courant n'est pas une solution. S'évanouir non plus. Il esquisse un sourire crispé en espérant gagner un peu de temps.  
Inspirer. Sourire. Expirer. Réfléchir. Ne pas paniquer. Respirer. Par Merlin, que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Ça serait le bon moment pour qu'un serpencendre décide de mettre le feu à la maison. Il ne sait plus quoi faire. Prendre le paquet dans les mains. Déchirer l'emballage. En extirper le cadeau. Menacer de s'étouffer. Mais comment il pourrait s'occuper de quelque chose de si petit ? C'est sans nul doute plus fragile que ses tessons de poteries. Ils ne sont pas prêts. En tout cas, lui ne l'est pas.  
Peut-être que c'est ça le problème. Il a l'habitude de tout contrôler. Mais là il ne peut pas. Il ne sera jamais prêt, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de vouloir tenter l'aventure. À deux ils seront plus forts. Et puis au pire, il pourra toujours appeler sa famille à la rescousse. Après tout être papa ça s'apprends.  
Alors qu'il tient dans sa main les toutes petites chaussures il se dit qu'après tout c'est peut-être le bon moment au final.


End file.
